No Matter What
by alexatheknight
Summary: I promise to love you forever and always. And I will always be there. No matter what. Even the most unbreakable of promises can break your heart. One shot.


**Okay so this is my first sad oneshot so don't blame me if it sucks! It made me cry while writing it though! Enjoy! Or try too..**

"Sonny!" Chad called out to his girlfriend.

"Chad!" she mimicked, laughing. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I'm so so so so sorry about being late! We had a big scene-" Sonny put her hand up.

"'Nuff said. I understand. I ate my shortstack while you were gone," she said, with a grin.

Chad smiled. "That's my Shortstack."

"You don't need to get all upset over it, Chad. We've been dating for three years. I don't care if you're a little late!" She playfully punched his arm.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! It's just that I love you so-" he stopped midsentence, his face going red.

Sonny's eyes widened. "You love me?"

"I didn't say th-that," Chad stammered.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Not."

"Did!"

"Gotcha!" Sonny grinned in triumph. Chad grumbled.

"It's okay sweetie. You have a consolation prize," she said with a shy smile.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I love you too."

~~~~~~

"You know something?" Sonny asked her boyfriend. They were both laying down under the stars, gazing at the night sky.

"I know a lotta things, Sonny." He rolled his eyes and winked. She whacked him.

"I'm serious!" she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Do you seriously not know? I'm pretty sure I tell you, like, everyday!" Chad retorted.

"I know! But...do you really love me?" she asked, gazing at him.

He looked at her curious brown eyes and raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Like true love! Y'know that one person who you know you want to be with forever and always?" She got up and pondered, putting her knees together. "I've been thinking about that lately."

Chad got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye.

She was taken aback by his sudden action, but her mind blanked when she saw his deep blue eyes.

"Sonny Monroe," Chad said. "I love you. Yes, like true love. You are the person I want to be with forever and always. I can't think of any other person I'd want to be with. You're the one I want. You're the one I need. And I will always be there for you."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Do you promise?" she asked, oddly reminding herself of a seven year old.

He held out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

She let her smile free and curled his pinky around his. "Do you promise to love me forever and always, and ALWAYS be there for me? No matter what?"

"I promise to love you forever and always, and to always be there. I'm never gonna leave you, sunshine. Ever. No matter what," he vowed.

A goofy grin grew on Sonny's face and Chad couldn't help but kiss her.

~~~~~~

"Mom! Come here! I need you to see if this dress looks cute!" Sonny exclaimed. Her mother groaned.

"Fine! But this is the last one!" She entered her daughter's room and saw her looking dazzling in a blue gown.

"Honey, you look gorgeous," Connie said, looking in awe at her daughter.

Sonny blushed. "But will Chad think I look gorgeous?"

"Chad would think you looked gorgeous in rags. He's going to think you're stunning! Now stop worrying!"

"How can I not worry? It's our 5 year anniversary! It's big! And I want it to be perfect!" she sighed in annoyance and fell to her bed.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well hurry up. It's almost seven."

Sonny groaned.

~~~~~~

"Where is he?" Sonny asked, worried and bewildered. It was already 7:30 and Chad was NEVER late.

"It's probably traffic," her mom said, absorbed in the new episode of Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny sighed and went to her room. Where was Chad? Did he..stand her up?

No way. She knew Chad. He probably had a hair crisis that had to be fixed. But why hadn't he texted or called? She checked her phone for new messages or missed calls.

None.

Sonny sighed and laid on her bed to wait. An hour passed. Two, three...

A silent tear fell down Sonny's cheek.

~~~~~~

Moooooo!

Sonny opened her eyes, and rubbed them. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the blue gown. She choked back a sob. He never came...

Moooooo!

She picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes?" She wondered who this mysterious man was.

"Do you know a man by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She held back another sob. "Y-yes."

"I think you need to get over here."

"Where?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to say. I'm Dr. Bell."

Sonny was so shocked she almost dropped the phone. "Doc-tor?"

The man sighed over the phone. "Yes. I'm sad to inform you Mr. Cooper was found in the middle of a car wreck last night..."

She dropped her phone. The line went dead.

~~~~~~

We found him, body broken...

The words repeated in her head.

It was a good thing we managed to get him in time.

Good? There was nothing good about this. NOTHING.

We are working him to recovery as we speak..

The question is, will it be enough?

I can't promise you anything though...

Yeah, well, Chad made a promise. A big promise. A promise that could all be ruined by one night.

It was supposed to be perfect. But instead, it was disastrous.

~~~~~~

"Sonny?" Connie Monroe said, tentatively.

"Yes?" Sonny replied from her bed. She had been sulking there for days, waiting anxiously for the answer.

"He's in a coma."

Sonny paled. "How long?"

"They don't know," Connie said. "It could be days, weeks, months..."

"Mom?" Sonny said, suddenly with emotion.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he'll make it?"

Her mother froze and pulled her daughter into a big hug. "I hope so."

Sonny wrapped her arms around her mother. "I miss him."

A tear fell down her mother's cheek. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

~~~~~~

It's been months. No answer.

Sonny sees him everyday. Watches him sleep. She will run her hands through his golden locks and trace the perfect structure of his face. She'll speak to him too.

"Chad, when you wake up, I swear I will kill you. Car crash? Really? On her 5 year anniversary? Smooth. You owe me ten shortstacks for how worried I've been."

"Chad guess what? Mom went to get us dinner and got me pepperoni pizza. Again. She knows I hate it! She just keeps forgetting! Only you remember, Chad. That's what I love about you. Except that time you and Mom made fun of me when I freaked out after accidentally eating the pepperoni. Then I hated you."

"I'm eating a Twix bar right now, Chad. It's really good. And your favorite. I can't believe I never tried it. It's amazing. You really do have good taste. Must be why you picked me. Haha I'm just kidding. Seriously. I'm kidding."

"Oh my gosh Chad! Guess what? Tawni went to Disney World the other day for a Meet and Greet! And she didn't take me! I mean come on! That's my favorite place in the whole entire world! But that's okay. Because you're gonna take me there on our honeymoon right? And you said we're getting married at Cinderella's Castle with Mickey Mouse as the priest. And Zac Efron, the singer. Just kidding! But wake up soon okay? I need you to help me with the Disney Wedding plans."

"Chad, I miss you.. Please wake up. Please. Forget about the ten shortstacks. And the Disney Wedding if you'd prefer something else. Anything. But you promised you would love me forever and always. And that you'd always be there, with me. No matter what. Just wake up please. I miss you so much. I want you with me. I love you."

"But can we please have the Disney Wedding? I think Mickey would sound so cool as the priest..."

~~~~~~

"Miss Monroe, I'm sorry."

Those were all the words needed.

~~~~~~

"Chad? Chad! CHAD!" Sonny screamed, running down the hallways till she reached the room. She slammed open the door, and saw the oddly still body of her true love.

"Chad!" she yelled. "The doctor says you're gone! That you're dead! Tell me they're wrong! Wake up and tell me I'm an idiot for worrying! Tell me I'm so stupid for believing the doctors! Let me find out this is all an episode of the Celebrity Prank Show!" He didn't move.

"Chad!" she shouted. She put her ear to his heart.

Nothing.

"NOOOO!" she wailed. "NO! You're not gone! Chad you can't be gone! You promised me forever! No matter what! NO MATTER WHAT. CHAD! You promised to love me, to always be there! With me! NO MATTER WHAT!" Her body racked with sobs on her true love's body.

"Chad...don't leave me...I love you."

~~~~~~

"Six years ago, I met Chad Dylan Cooper."

It was the day of the funeral. Only a few were there. The old cast of So Random!, Connie, and Chad's little sister, Charlotte, the only relative that knew him. Sonny had wanted to say a few words.

"I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I was playing a character on my show and was starstruck. So starstruck in fact, that he stole my yogurt."

"For a long time, I thought he was a jerk. A total player. But I learned about his soft side and eventually he asked me out."

"Two years ago, he made a promise to me." Tears fell down Sonny's cheeks. "He promised that he would love me forever and always. And that's he'd always be there. With me. No matter what."

"But now..he's gone. And he's not coming back. He's never going to surprise me with something every week. He's never going to force me to try Twix. He's never going to say I look beautiful on my worst hair days. He's never going to use his cocky sense of humor that always cheers me up. Hes never going to be down the aisle when I walk down, thinking I'm the luckiest girl in the world. He's never going to say I do. He's never going to be mine. He's never going to say he loves me. Never."

"So goodbye, Chad. I will miss you more than anything. I love you so much. Goodbye."

~~~~~~

Sonny's looking at the stars. She remembered the last time she gazed at them. When he had promised.

_"Do you love me?" she asked, hesitantly._

_ "Do you seriously not know? I'm pretty sure I tell you, like, everyday!" Chad retorted._

_ "I know! But...do you really love me?" she asked, gazing at him._

_ He looked at her curious brown eyes and raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Like true love! Y'know that one person who you know you want to be with forever and always?" She got up and pondered, putting her knees together. "I've been thinking about that lately."_

_ Chad got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye._

_ She was taken aback by his sudden action, but her mind blanked when she saw his deep blue eyes._

_ "Sonny Monroe," Chad said. "I love you. Yes, like true love. You are the person I want to be with forever and always. I can't think of any other person I'd want to be with. You're the one I want. You're the one I need. And I will always be there."_

_ She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Do you promise?" she asked, oddly reminding herself of a seven year old._

_ He held out his pinky. "Pinky promise."_

_ She let her smile free and curled his pinky around his. "Do you promise to love me forever and always, and to always be there with me? No matter what?"_

_ "I promise to love you forever and always. And I will always be there. No matter what," he vowed._

_No matter what..._

The memory hit her like a ton of bricks. She wished more than anything to go back to that day.

"Why?" she shouted to the sky. "Why did you leave me?"

"What am I going to do without you? I love you! I miss you! It's KILLING me! I can't take it! You PROMISED. NO MATTER WHAT!"

She ran to her room, sobbing, until she heard a whisper in the winds. She slowly turned and heard.

_Sonny..._

"Chad?" she said, incredulously.

_Sonny_...the wind blew.

"Chad!" she yelled. She looked around but saw him nowhere. She cursed herself and turned back to her house before hearing one last whisper. She stood shocked, the words repeating in her head. Tears ran down her face.

_I love you Sonny...even now...No matter what..._

**If this story touched, broke, and/or affected you and your heart in anyway, REVIEW! It's greatly appreciated. (:**


End file.
